Do You Believe?
by Amu Hinayomi
Summary: Full Summary Inside  :  Rated T for language.


Hi there, its Angelica (: i havent been on here for a while. & yeaah. LOL um, sooo much writers block. anyways, I'M ALMOST A FRESHMAN ! isnt that great ? hahaha ohem, um anyways, i don't own Shugo Chara, Chakuchin Ari (One Missed Call), & The Grudge. i hay have some OC's in here as well as characers that are OOC. but anyways, its just to fit my story plotline. I also used this story as an assignment, but not with the same name, cos well you know. haha ok

um, not to bash on Nagihiko, but in this story, he's all girly. well cos since he was home schooled, his mom would make him dress as a girl & dance. kinda like in the anime, but with both Nade & Nagi. I'm sorry. i dont mean to bash on him. just a heads up (:

"WHEN ARE YOU GONNA START THE DAMN STORY ?"

SOON, SO CALM YOUR TITS ! lol ok, so remember, i dont own Shugo Chara, One Missed Call, & The Grudge.

Amu & Ikuto OneShot ^-^

* * *

><p>Summary: Nadeshiko, Bullied all her childhood. with her twin brother homeschooled, she went to school so that they wouldnt fight a lot at home &amp; cause they're parents stress. but what happens when bullying goes too far. Will she come back &amp; haunt those who killed her ? Or will she kill them with such surprising deaths ? Luckily, with Amu &amp; Ikuto trying to solve these crimes, they'll understand what's going on &amp; what or who's causing these deaths.<p>

* * *

><p>Do You Believe...?<p>

Ichihara, Japan. November 28, 1996 9:36pm

Ayaka Hanabi. She's about 4'11". She had dark but long brown hair that reached her waist. She was still in her school uniform. She's 16 & also in her second year in high school. Victim of the mystery death calls. Why was she out this late? She had an exam coming up, so she stayed at the library.

As she was walking across the bridge her phone suddenly rang. Its 9:36, but she saw the time on her phone. Its 9:42. "Oh? This isn't my ringer… Hello?" she said.

"Oh, it's snowing… Ahh!"

"That's not me… Is it?" It started to snow. "Oh, it's snowing." She thought to herself, that's exactly how she sounded on her phone… "AHH!" a force pushed her down to her death. She landed on train tracks. Not her luck. An incoming train hit her… what time did she die? 9:42pm. Coincidences? Maybe. Maybe not.

These deaths happen all the time in Japan. What's weird? When they receive their call or message, some messages says that it's supposed to be received in the next hour or so.

"Amu Hinamori! Snap out of it. Please pay attention to what we're talking about." I snapped out of my daze. I've been spacing out a lot lately ever since those death calls started to happen. Oh well, hi, I'm Amu. I have shoulder length bubble gum pink hair with black highlights. I am in my second year in high school & I'm also an investigator in many crime scenes.

"Now that she's back lets continue. So you all know about Nagihiko Fujisaki, right? Well, she's been bullied a lot. Now she's in a coma for trying to commit suicide." I heard a phone go off. "Will you please shut off that phone?" everyone looked at their phone to see if it was their turn. It was a girl with long brown curls. She looked so scared that her face turned pale. She fell & moved back. Inside a desk, she saw a little girl with a knife. As she was coming out slowly, she started crawling to the girl that received the call. Once she crawled to her lap, she screamed & fainted. Lights flickered & the little girl was gone. As everyone went to look at her, it was only Miki & I who was at our desks.

"Who's that?" I asked really curious.

"That's Saaya Namine. I heard that she was one of the people that was bullying Nagihiko Fujisaki." Said Miki.

It's the end of class. I was on my way to find Saaya. Not looking at where I was going, I bumped into Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ikuto has midnight blue hair & is about 5'6". 5 inches taller than me. He's my boyfriend & also the guy that helps me with my crime scenes.

"Oh, I'm sorry… Oh its you. Why are you so pale?" I asked.

"Its what I saw… did you see Saaya's message?" he asked.

I nodded, "No I didn't. She fainted in class when her phone rang. It had the death tone." I said. "You saw it, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, its not pretty. Today," he started to say. "Today is December 15th, right?" he asked

"Yeah it is. Why? When is her expected day?" I asked.

"December 17 at 10:06pm. Two days from now." He said. "Are these what those death messages look like?" he asked/

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like those before."

"I think I'm going to be next." He said. His face is becoming pale. "I have my number saved on her phone. I'm afraid of what's going to happen!" he said, almost practically almost yelling.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. To us." I told him, hugging him to comfort him. "Come on, lets go look for Saaya." I said.

On our looking for Saaya, we saw other people looking for her. They looked really terrified. We need to stop these death messages. & Soon! Who's sending those messages anyways? It's getting really irritating. I'm afraid myself. What's going to happen to us? Are we going to be the next victims?

"So, its December 17. 9:30pm. Where's Saaya? I asked Ikuto.

"She's on her way here. Why don't we look outside to be safe?" Suggested Ikuto. "We have to be safe, you know. Just in case."

As we were waiting outside Ikuto's apartment, I see Saaya coming out from the elevator. Tears streaking down her face. I could tell that she was terrified.

"Saaya, please give us your phone. We need to get rid of it. We don't want another person dying from these stupid death calls." I said.

"Here, take it. I don't want it anymore. I'm scared right now. I'm blank… I can't think right now. I feel like I'm really going to die." She said sobbing.

I took her phone. I scrolled through her messages. Once I saw what she got in class, I threw it off the balcony.

"What's wrong? Did you see what it was?" Asked Ikuto. I know Ikuto saw it. It was really disturbing. It was a picture of Saaya hanging outside on Ikuto's balcony. But there was something off in the picture. Saaya's mouth, there was a smile. & Right behind her, was the girl that was crawling towards her, her long hair covering half her pale face. First things first, who's this little girl?

So its 9:52pm, & I heard the ringer. It's with us in the room. I can hear it. I saw Ikuto running around the house looking for that phone. As I was staring at Saaya, she took something out of her bag. It was her phone. She was staring at it. She was really scared. Ikuto ran towards Saaya & took her phone. He threw it in the sink, ran the water, & turned on the garbage disposal.

"If you believe in that crap, lets see if she's really going to die tonight!" Ikuto yelled. He was terrified.

Time passed by & its 10:01pm. '_Five more minutes'_ I thought. _'It's a lie, right?'_

"I'm going to bring you to the hospital!" I heard a voice say.

"NOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I heard Saaya scream so suddenly. "NO! AMU, IKUTO! HELP ME PLEASE!" she screamed running to us. 10:05pm. I see a little girl walking towards us. It's the same girl that was crawling towards Saaya in the classroom. In her hand, she had a knife. I saw her face & she looks so familiar.

"I will help my brother! No matter who it is that hurt him, I will protect him! No matter who it is that hurts him, HE WONT SUFFER LIKE ME!" she screamed at she lunged the knife towards Saaya's heart.

10:06pm. She took her body away. Where did she go? I looked around until I saw something in the balcony… its Saaya. She's dead. But wait… I see Saaya smiling. & In the back of her was the girl… its exactly like what she had on her phone. I screamed & ran in Ikuto's arms.

"What's that sound?" asked Ikuto.

"It sounds like someone's dialing a number. But no one's here with us right now."

"I got out of Ikuto's arms & looked outside into the balcony again. The little girl was gone. But in Saaya's hand, it was her phone. How can that be? She's dead. Is the little girl possessing Saaya's body? Once she pressed the call button, she lost her grip & dropped the phone. In the distance, I heard the death tone, followed by a horrific scream. With that scream, I looked at Saaya. A smirk crept onto her face.

The little girl. She looked just like Nagihiko. Is she his sister? Or maybe, his twin sister? No… that can't be. He didn't tell us anything.

"Ikuto!" I screamed running towards him. "Did you see the girl? Doesn't she look so much like Nagihiko?"

He nodded, "Yeah, there's huge resemblance." He said. "You don't think." He paused. " You don't think that she's actually Nagihiko's sister. Do you?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said.

"Where's your phone?" he asked

"In my bag." Then all of a sudden, it started ringing.

_Nagihiko Fujisaki_ said the caller ID. That can't be. Isn't he in a coma?

"Hello?" I answered trembling.

"Hey there, Amu. Did you like the little show I put on for you & Ikuto?" she asked.

'Who is that?' mouthed Ikuto.

'Nagihiko Fujisaki.' I mouthed back. "Who is this? Who are you?" I asked really terrified.

"Why don't you look back. He laughed. I could sense him smirking. I walked towards Ikuto & hesitated a bit, but looked back. What Ikuto & I couldn't believe was right in front of us! It's Nagihiko. But there's a girl besides him. It was the girl that killed Saaya.

"Nagihiko!" Ikuto shouted looking at her. He turned his gaze to the little girl. "You! What did you do to him?" he yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Nagihiko didn't tell you? I'm his twin sister. I died four years ago." She said laughing again. "I am Nadeshiko Fujisaki. I died because people were bullying me. Since I had asthma, they took my inhaler & left me there on the floor to die. They thought I lived when they saw Nagihiko. How long has she been getting bullied? It's been four long years! Its been going on for far too long! Nagihiko couldn't help it so he tried to commit suicide. I'll kill anyone, ANYONE who tries to bully him." She said. The lights flickered. At that moment Nadeshiko & Nagihiko disappeared. But there was something… Off. Where's Saaya's body?

"Ahh! Ikuto!" I screamed. "LOOK BEHIND YOU!" I saw Saaya's body. She's crawling towards us, screaming. Her body, pale. Her lips? Bloody red.

"Amu, run!" Ikuto said. "Lets go. Now!" He yelled. I was trying to find a gun or a knife to stop her from coming. Luckily I found a knife. I threw it to Saaya. That was not she at all. She looked like the girl from The Grudge.

"Ikuto, hurry up, lets go! Now!" I said. I smelt a stench coming from Saaya. Her blood is intoxicating. I really wanted to get out of here… Now!

We ran to the nearest park & rested. We weren't being chased by Saaya's corpse anymore. What the hell is going on? Who else is she going to kill?

"Amu, we'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll protect you. I promise." He said. He kissed me to calm me down. But it didn't work. I was bawling.

"What if one of us gets the call? What's going to happen to us?" I asked crying, trying to calm down.

"Like I said, I'll protect you. I'll keep that promise. Don't worry, we wont get the call. This is going to be over soon." He said we walked around the park until we found a place to sleep for the night. We laid on the grass to gaze up at the stars until we fell asleep.

"Amu! Amu wake up!" Ikuto woke me up. "We need to go back to my apartment. We need to see who sent that message.!" We can probably overpower their inbox & kill Nadeshiko's spirit!" he said. "We need to stop this. NOW!"

"Lets go." I said serious

"Where is her phone?" I asked looking around the apartment.

"There. In her hand!" Ikuto said pointing to Saaya. Her body still didn't change from the time I threw the knife at her. Her scent was really intoxicating.

"Ikuto, get the phone. I'm feeling a little sick." I told him

"Alright, I got it."

"Look at the sender! Copy its email, number, whatever shit it says. We need to do this. Quickly!" I said.

"I got it." He said. "Lets go to the police. We need to see of we can track down the number.

"Mhm, lets go." Suddenly, the door closed. "What the hell was that?" I looked around. "Ikuto! The door!" I told him.

"Its closed shut! I can't open it at all!"

"Where's Saaya?" I asked. She's crawling again. "Ikuto, the window. Now! Let's jump!" I yelled.

"We're on the third floor. Lets go now. Amu, get on my back!" I did as I was told. I closed my eyes. Once he jumped off, I blacked out.

"Amu, we're here." Ikuto said. "We're at the police station." I got off.

"Officer, will you help us please? we need you to do something about it!" I said begging.

"What is it miss?" he said

"Here, can you track down this number? We need to spam this person's inbox." I said.

"we'll do what we can." Said the officer.

We left the police station & went to visit Nagihiko at the hospital, hoping that what we saw last night wasn't true. To our surprise, Nagihiko had a phone in his hand with the message light blinking.

Ikuto was just inches away from the phone.

"Ikuto don't!" I said. "you wont know if Nadeshiko's going to do something to us." I said, afraid of what's going to happen.

"I wont. I don't want to be the next person to die."

"no matter what! Don't think about looking at the phone!" my phone started to ring. This time. it didn't have the tune. I answered it.

"Amu, look at the phone. NOW!" I can tell that it was Nadeshiko.

"Why?" I don't want to die.

"Just do it!" Nadeshiko screamed.

"I'll do it…" I looked at the phone & screamed. A pink haired girl's head is off of the body. Blood gushing out from the neck… it's really gruesome! Based on the color of her hair, its me. I can't believe it. It's me!

"That's going to be you, in the near future." She said, "Hope to see you soon." She said laughing.

It's going to be okay. You wont go. I'll be with you." Ikuto said as he was comforting me. "Lets go to somewhere where no one can find us. We'll be safe."

We arrived at a gated place, similar to a green house. I was looking for a place to sit, when my phone rang. I jumped so suddenly because it caught me off guard. I looked at the caller ID. It was the police.

"Hello? Amu?" Said the police.

"Yes, this is she." I answered back.

"We found the source to the person you wanted to track down. We have shared. She is now being tracked down." He said. "Are you sure that this is the person you want to track down? It says that she lives in the abandoned apartment building. No one lives there anymore." Said the officer.

"Well, we don't know the main reason. Sometimes they could stay in those spots for a while & still not get caught, right?" I said.

"Well you got a point there, well, I hope that this lady won't be bothering you anymore or anytime soon." Said the officer.

"Thanks, thank you for your help." I said thanking him.

"Who was that?" Asked Ikuto, worried.

"That was the police. He sounded like he was joking, but I believed him anyways." I said. "I wonder how Nagihiko is doi-" I got cut off from a phone call. "One moment please.:

"Hello? Is this Amu?" Said the person on the other line.

"Yes this is she, who's this?" I asked really concerned.

"This is Doctor Mizuki. Your friend Nagihiko, she's awake now. She's been asking about what has happened. But most of all, she's been asking about you, &-" I hung up… I was afraid. Why would Nagihiko be calling for me? I could be Nadeshiko possessing Nagihiko again.

Out of nowhere, my phone rang again. It's the death tone this time. I looked at it. Stared at it. There was nothing on the screen. Then, all of a sudden, in big bold red letters, the text message said "You will die in 67 seconds." The time kept ticking down. I screamed when a force pushed me to the back of the room. I saw Ikuto trying to get me, but there was a force that pushed him. he was on his way to run back towards me when a gate separated us.

"AMU!" he yelled! I screamed, thinking that this would all be over soon. I kept screaming because the sight of Nadeshiko was terrifying. I saw her, just gliding on air, with a knife in her hand & a smile on her mouth.

I was already thinking about life after death. What would it be? Me being without Ikuto? It was going to be torture. It was either going to be me, or Ikuto losing their life. But I saw where his eyes went. He found my phone. He was a brave person to do that.

"Ikuto! Please! Don't answer the phone! Let Nadeshiko take me already!" all I saw him do, through these teary eyes, was look at the phone then back at me. He knew I wouldn't let him answer it. But he did anyways.

"Amu. I know what I have to do. I don't want you to go. I'll suffer without you." He said while picking up the phone. "I' love you Amu," were his last words to me.

Once he answered the phone, Nadeshiko then glided to Ikuto. On the phone, the message stroke 1. & without hesitation, she killed Ikuto right in front of my eyes. I screamed at the top of my lungs at the moment she stabbed him… My Ikuto… Why?

"Ikuto…" He gave up his life for me. I looked around & I saw Nadeshiko on the ground, coughing up blood & gasping for air as if she was having an asthma attack. Her last victim? Did the police really over power her?

"Protect my brother." Coughed Nadeshiko. "Goodbye." & at that moment, she disappeared

I see Ikuto's dead body. Lying besides him, I held him & cried till I blacked out. How can I enjoy life now. He's gone. He's gone…

I've woken up in a place where everything was white. It was like, I was in heaven.

"Amu? Oh I'm so glad that you're finally awake." I heard a voice say.

"Nagihiko, is that you?" I asked, I could see yet. I was still half asleep. Where was I really?

"Yes. Don't worry, you'll be safe here. I promise." He looks different. I blinked a couple times to fix my vision. He doesn't look like Nagihiko. His face looked pale with her long hair covering his eyes. Something about him is different. It took me a while to figure out whom that was. I looked carefully. Looking at him, his image changed back & fourth with two different people. Nagihiko smiling back at me & this other little girl.

"You'll be safe. You'll be safe." I saw a knife in his hand. I finally notice who it was. Nadeshiko is back.

I tried to let out a scream. But nothing came out. I tried moving my body, but I just felt a force holding them down. Panic filled me.

"You'll… Be… Safe…" were the last words I heard…

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think about the story (: remember, Review ! ;D make me happy please ! (x<p> 


End file.
